The present invention relates to a method of operation of an electronic device for providing instructions to a user in response to user inputs and, in particular, to an electronic golfing aid.
Choosing the proper swing characteristics is often difficult for all but the most expert golfers. To help golfers determine the correct stance, ball position, hand position, club face angle, swing path, weight distribution, back swing length, and forward swing length, many instructional books, magazines and videos have been created.
For the most part, these aids are inconvenient or impractical for the golfer to use during actual play or even practice.